Spongebob Squarepants (Canon)/BatMario753
Summary Spongebob Squarepants is a naive and eternally optimistic sea-sponge, and the eponymous protagonist of the series. He works as a fry-cook at Mr. Krabs' restaurant, the Krusty Krab, and is the best friend of Patrick Star. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak, 2-C with Magic Page | 9-B | 8-C, higher with Invincibubble | 8-A | 8-A, higher with Invincibubble, 2-C with Magic Page Name: '''Spongebob Squarepants '''Origin: Spongebob Squarepants Gender: '''Male '''Age: 29 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Sponge Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Wall Crawling, Flight, Absorption, Karate Master, Telepathy (Has shown the ability to affect dreams, read minds, transmit his thoughts to other people, etc.), Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated after being reduced to dust), Toon Force, Gravity Manipulation (Via this), Hammerspace, Teleportation (Teleported from outside of Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab), Rock Manipulation (Could drive a boulder as seen here), 4th Wall Awareness, Fire Manipulation and Transmutation (Turned his fire-retardant suit into fire, then into Pretty Patties), Plot Manipulation and Reality Warping with Magic Book, Water Manipulation (Can absorb and shoot out water), Bubble Manipulation with Bubble Wand, Creation with Magic Pencil, Energy Projection with the Goofy Goober Guitar | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, more potent Bubble Manipulation | Same as his base, Statistics Amplification with Invincibubble, Sound Manipulation with Goofy Goober Guitar | Mostly the same as his base | Everything listed before Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well), Multi-Universe level with Magic Page (Part of the Magic Book, which was stated by Bubbles to be able to destroy all of existence, which includes multiple timelines and universes | Wall Level (Superior to his base and any of the average humans in Sponge Out of Water by a great amount) | Building Level (Comparable to those who can harm him), higher with Invincibubble | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Danny Phantom) | Multi-City Block level, higher with Invincibubble, Multi-Universe level with Magic Page Speed: Superhuman (Spongebob can outrun monsters like the Abominable Snow Mollusk and the Alaskan Bull Worm, and he can jump from Bikini Bottom to above the water in a few seconds, and Bikini Bottom is 230 feet deep), Subsonic with The Quickster suit (Ran to a rock and back in a very short timeframe.) | Superhuman (Superior to his base and any of the average humans in Sponge Out of Water by a great amount) with Subsonic reactions (Can react to cannonballs) | Supersonic+ (Can outrun sound waves in Battle for Bikini Bottom, which travel four times faster underwater) | Peak Human (While he cannot scale to Danny's flight speed, he can outrun many different kinds of attacks and enemies) with Hypersonic+ reactions (Has reactions comparable to Danny Phantom) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below average, higher at his peak | Superhuman | Same as his base, higher with Invincibubble | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class on average to Wall Class at his peak | Wall level | Building level, higher with Invincibubble | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, higher with Invincibubble Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level '''at his peak | '''Wall level (Superior to his base and any of the average humans in Sponge Out of Water by a great amount, survived a direct hit from a cannonball though he was very damaged by it) | Building level (Survived cloud-to-ground lightning attacks made by Tikis in Battle for Bikini Bottom), higher with Invincibubble | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, higher with Invincibubble Stamina: High | High | High | High | High Range: A few centimeters, higher with his abilities | At least standard melee range (Larger than an average person), tens of meters with his abilities | A few centimeters, higher with his abilities | Standard melee range (Comparable to the sizes of humans like Danny Phantom), tens of meters with his abilities | Standard melee range, tens of meters with his abilities Standard Equipment: Spatula, Jellyfishing Net, Karate Gear, Goofy Goober Guitar, Bubble Wand, Magic Pencil, a piece of paper from the Magic Book in Sponge Out of Water movie | None | Same as his base, Pickle Blaster (Shoots pickles), Condiment Cannon (Shoots relish, ketchup, and mustard), Exploding Pie Launcher (Shoots exploding pies), Portable Tartar Sauce gun (Shoots tartar sauce), Neptuning Fork (Shoots blasts of energy), Bubble Gum Blaster (Shoots bubbles) | Mostly the same as his base, Doodle Bob lure (Can throw Paper Airplane Doodlebobs to attract enemies) | Everything listed before Intelligence: Varies from below average to average depending on the episode. | Same as before | Same as before, though he is good at strategizing | Same as before, though he is good at strategizing | Varies from below average to average, though he is food at strategizing Weaknesses: Spongebob often acts childish and fun-loving, but he will be serious when necessary. He will also dehydrate without water (however the amount of time he can go without water is heavily inconsistent.) | Same as before, though during the events of Sponge Out of Water he had a spell on him that allowed him to survive out of water | Same as before | Same as his base, though Jimmy sprayed him with an invention that allows him to breathe on land | Same as his base, though Jimmy sprayed him with an invention that allows him to breathe on land Key: Base | Invincibubble | Videogames | Crossover games | Standard Note 1: Credit to VS Battles Wiki for a lot of this. Note 2: The events of Creature from the Krusty Krab were all Gary's dream aside from arguably the very end. Note 3: The "Standard" key is Spongebob's best stats from across this profile together for one "best" Spongebob. Note 4: The "Standard" key assumes that Spongebob is the same size he is in the Nicktoons crossover games. Category:BatMario753 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2